Promoters are genetic elements that regulate gene activity by modulating the transcription of an operably linked transcribable DNA molecule. Promoters may be defined as constitutive, i.e., generally always active, or by their temporal, spatial, developmental, tissue, environmental, physiological, pathological, cell cycle, and/or chemically responsive expression pattern, and any combination thereof, as well as by quantitative or qualitative indications. Optimal expression of a transgene in a plant can be achieved by using novel chimeric promoters.